A colloidal damper is a device which accommodates in a closed space a mixture of a liquid and a porous body such as silica gel, and allows the liquid to flow-into the pores and to flow-out from the pores of the porous body in order to dissipate the externally exerted mechanical energy (see for instance, the Patent References 1 and 2).
In order to use such a colloidal damper in practical applications, it is necessary to achieve a colloidal damper able to continuously and repeatedly perform under a sufficient number of cycles, according to a specific application. Ways to achieve the enhancement of the performances of such a colloidal damper are suggested for instance in the Patent References 3 to 5.    Patent Reference 1: International Publication 96/18040 pamphlet    Patent Reference 2: International Publication 01/55616 pamphlet    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-44732    Patent Reference 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-121092    Patent Reference 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-118571